noirfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness Within Me
Synopsis A chalk circle on the sewer wall, Mireille is shooting this time with Kirika watching. She points the gun at the girl, and Kirika looks shocked for one moment before regaining composure. It shows the last episode where Mireille shoots the man, and where Chloe talks about how she and Kirika are special. Mireille holds the gun in front of Kirika for a while, talking about what Chloe told her. Kirika sheds a tear, which makes Mireille looks a little shocked, telling Kirika that she knows she's telling the truth and that she respects her skills and sees her as a better killer. Kirika has watery eyes. Mireille says that while she has great skills, she's disturbing and asks Kirika to get out of her sight just for now. She pleads with Kirika, who has tears dripping down her face as she backs away. Kirika is on a bus stop where an old lady speaks to her about the bus. The old lady makes small talk with her and asks Kirika where she's going. Kirika doesn't answer, when asked if she's alright, she nods, and says that she can see her friend's pain, but she can't understand it or anything else. The old lady says that would be hard, and the bus appears. Kirika doesn't get on the bus. She is later seen wondering about who she is while she walks near the train. She repeats that she's part of the true Noir, and a disturbing enigma. She walks down the train tracks alone. Kirika is now in a cafe, and a letter is handed to her by a man. He tells her that he was told to give it to her b the driver of that car, he points out the window. Inside is the copy of the page from the book, and she walks out and into the car. The man says he's glad that she decided to join him and urges to the driver to go. He tells her that there's no point in telling her who she is, but that he's a messenger. He says that he's not here to kill her, and when he does say that people are there to kill them, she responds with Chloe's name. He tells her no, Chloe acts only on Altena's will even though everyone in the organization has been sent to kill them. He also says that Altena is the only one that can control Chloe. The man tells her that he and Altena disagree on certain principles. And Kirika wonders if Altena is an influential Soldat. When talked about The Great Return, he says they are all looking forward to it, but not in the exact way Altena wants. He tells her that they can give her the information she desires and gives her an address. Kirika goes to a payphone. Mireille is seen standing in the sewers where she last was. NO one answers for Kirika. Mireille is seen inside her home and looks down at Kirika's jacket; she tosses it to the ground when she realizes that her gun is inside it along with her ID card. Kirika enters a building and goes up the stairs, making her way into a messy room with files strewn on the ground and CDs all around. She realizes that the man behind the desk is dead and finds that he has two pieces of paper crumpled in his hands. One is the copy from the Soldat book and the other is something new. A sinner, once passed away will never return, but the sins will never vanish, And the love will never die. The hermit also spoke thus. The blood of the Soldats will seep throughout the wilderness And flow into the great river. She picks up his phone, and calls. The man from last night picks up and she says that a man was killed. He tells her that they attempted to give her a copy of the entire book. She asks about more copies or the original. She says there are only copies and that meeting her will be far too dangerous for his life is at risk now. He gives her one last chance to meet with him. Kirika calls home and the phone is picked up by Mireille. Kirika calls for her, but she is soon hung up on. Kirika is walking down the street and stops upon meeting Chloe, who walks towards her. Chloe says she's been looking for her. Kirika asks if the killing at the trading company was her. Chloe says no, but if the task was given to her, she would have done it without any hesitation. She also says she knows that a Soldat has made contact with her, but none of those are the reasons why she was looking for her. Kirika gasps. Chloe says she has news concering her friend. To which Kirika says Mireille. It shows Mireille at home, her phone ringing, but she doesn't pick up. Chloe says that the orders for their sanction still stand and that the hunters haven't tired, and new traps have been set even as they speak. Kirika gasps again, and Chloe says that Mireille is in danger. She gives her a time and a place, telling her that those are all the details she knows. She says she doesn’t know what pretense they will use to lure her out, but she will go. She also says she thought about leaving it to fate, since it is just one of many trials, but she is her friend and it's Kirika's choice in the end. Kirika picks up the cell phone in her pocket and calls the house, not reaching Mireille. She then runs down the street, giving Chloe a sleight thanks. Mireille is at the place, waiting. Kirika gets out of a taxi were the man wants to give her the change. Kirika rushes towards where they are. Mireille holds her purse, clutching the gun inside it. A car drives up to the desired place, the man having a note in his pocket. Mireille walks off, and a man follows behind her. Mireille looks behind her briefly. Kirika is running, grabbing an item as she passes by. The man grins and points his gun ahead. Mireille turns, looking a little shocked as she notices the gun from beneath the old man’s jacket. He looks surprised as it slides down, revealing the silencer in his hand and Kirika walks out from behind him, having stabbed him with the axel, with the wheel connected, of a toy car. She drops her weapon, her face shrouded in darkness. Mireille looks at Kirika, and the man falls, screams echoing out in the area soon after. The man in the car then drives off, as Kirika didn't make it. Mireille reads the new passage from before and asks if that's all Kirika has. Kirika shakes her head and Mireille is asking if Kirika just passed up the great lead and that she didn't even think about getting the copy. Kirika shakes her head and Mireille smiles, handing the girl her ID card, saying that she forgot this. Mireille realizes that she's only seeing her own pain, and that Kirika's pain may be even more unbearable than her own. K: Somewhere in the darkness is my real self, or is it that the darkness is within me? Nav Category:Episodes